Experiment gone wrong
by Harknessgirl
Summary: Charlie and Larry conduct an experiment. Colby/Don. Slash


Colby and Don stood in the FBI basement and watched as Charlie and Larry conducted the experiment. Don was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Colby was next to him, both of them eyeing the strange substance in the middle of the room wearily.

There had been a series of murders taking place all over L.A. Each victim found in a pool of someone else's blood. It was a violent and sadistic killer and everyone was hoping they caught them soon.

Larry and Charlie were currently trying to find out how old the blood was using their combined knowledge. The crime lab had gone on strike, and to sending it to another crime lab would probably delay the results for at least a week. Charlie and Larry offered to conduct their own experiment on the blood to see if they could help determine anything that would be useful for Don and his team.

"We've managed to isolate the different blood types," Charlie said, standing at a table, typing on a laptop. Larry was seated at the table, writing notes and looking at the laptop occasionally.

"Don, is it bubbling?" Charlie asked without raising his eyes from the laptop.

"I'm not going anywhere near it."

"Stop being a wuss," Charlie said looking at his brother. "Is it bubbling?"

Don shook his head and pushed himself away from the wall. He caught Colby's sleeve and tugged him along too.

"Hey! Why do I have to come?" Colby exclaimed.

"Because I'm your boss. And if I get splashed with this gunk then so are you."

Colby huffed before starting to walk towards the large tub in the middle of the room. Both agents stood at the edge and peered at cautiously.

"Yes, it's bubbling slightly." Don said standing up straight.

"It stinks," Colby commented, scrunching his nose slightly. Colby and Don started to move away, jumping when Charlie shouted.

"Wait!" Charlie said holding up a hand. "Stay there for a minute."

Don sighed, running his hand over his face but returned to his spot next to the tub, Colby next to him. They waited silently as Charlie's tapping filled the room. Everyone jumped as a loud sound bounced off all the walls.

Don and Colby remained without flinching while the red liquid was dripping off them.

"Charlie?" Don whined.

"Yes?" He answered wearily.

"You're dead."

Charlie nodded deciding not to argue with his brother as silence filled the room.

"Dibs on the shower," Colby said turning to look at Don.

"Don't think so," Don scoffed.

"Um…yes,"

"I'm the boss."

"You're not pulling the boss card."

"I am, and I just did."

Colby sighed pretending to have given up, but suddenly, started running.

"Hey!" Don shouted, running after him when he realized what Colby was planning on doing.

Larry and Charlie stood there is a daze as the agents ran out of the room.

"I believe the 21st Century phrase is 'You're Screwed'. " Larry chuckled.

Charlie nodded. "I think I might go and hand myself to witness protection now." Charlie couldn't help but scowl at his friend when Larry just continued to chuckle.

Colby ran down the corridor laughing and occasionally turning to see how close Don was behind him. Colby rushed into the changing room and started tugging off his clothes. He fell over when Don charged into him by accident.

"Don!" Colby exclaimed, pushing his boss of him. He quickly started undressing again.

"Look Granger, I'm going first," Don said. Colby smiled and pulled his gaze away as Don wiggled his hips and started pulling down his trousers.

Colby scoffed as he stood up and continued pulling off the remainder of his clothes. He couldn't help but wonder how Don had got his clothes off so quickly as they both stood there naked, expect their boxers. Colby didn't look any lower and just stared at Don's face, while Don seemed to be doing it too. Colby decided to go for it. He turned around and pushed his boxers down quickly, crashed into the shower and turned it on. He gasped as Don's body joined his own and the water started cascading down.

Both agents' eyes widened as a jolt of electricity ran through their bodies and directly to their groins when their skin touched. They looked at each other, not daring to speak.

Colby opened his mouth but closed it again, watching Don doing the same.

"I'm gay," They said in concert. They both gasped at the same time. Colby didn't know who started but suddenly he felt their lips meet. A few seconds later, their combined moans filled the shower as their tongues attacked each other passionately.

Colby pulled away from Don as he felt something slippery running down his back. "Don what are you doing?"

"I'm not fucking you when both of us smell this bad," Don said huskily

"You're washing me?" Colby asked in disbelief.

"Well, what else do you think I'm doing?" Don said rolling his eyes as he held up the soap.

A moan escaping his lips stopped Colby from answer as Don moved his hand over a soon to be slippery.


End file.
